Te he encontrado
by Natt Cure
Summary: Su vida cambio dos veces de un día al otro, la de el también, ninguno se lo imaginaba...Jisbon! M para estar en modo seguro...
Era una mañana tormentosa, y estaban frente a la primera escena del crimen del día. Lisbon esperaba ansiosa hasta que los biólogos de la universidad del Norte despejaran el camino. Desde la ventana se podía ver que una gran variedad de arañas desfilaban por el cuerpo y por el piso alfombrado u otros rincones, y como aquellas personas capacitadas intentaban contenerlas. Jane miraba en la misma dirección, con su brazo rozando el de su jefa, con cara de disgusto, mientras escalofríos recorrían toda su espina dorsal.

-El gran mentalista es aracnofóbico! Decía mirándolo divertida, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

-bueno algún defecto tengo que tener no? Decía dedicándole una sonrisa amplia

-tonto! Le respondía mientras le golpeaba con la mano su hombro

-pero me amas! Decía bromeandole

-lo que tu digas Jane! A los locos hay que seguirles el hilo

y enseguida dejo cortada su respuesta cuando vio que los expertos se retiraban y dejaban la sala lista para examinarla.

Jane aun mantenía su gran sonrisa, mirándola con cariño a ocultas. Ya habían pasado tres años de haber llegado al CBI, y de haberla conocido, y aun era un misterio para el. Cada día que pasaba sus sentimientos dejaban de rozar lo amistoso convirtiéndose de a poco en amor. Ahora la admiraba en secreto, suspiraba cuando ella se había alejado….estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Red John aun seguía suelto, pero parecía estar en pausa, desde hacia 1 año y medio no había noticias de el, mientras tanto el sospechaba de algo, pero aun no quería precipitarse a las conclusiones, porque tal vez se equivocaría, aunque estaba 98% seguro de que aquello que intuía fuera posible. Así que su tiempo se dividía en resolver casos, y comprobar su teoría respecto al desgraciado psicópata, mientras que otra parte se las ingeniaba para deshacerse de los asquerosos y perdedores competidores que tenia por la hermosa agente de ojos verdes y otra parte sus admiradoras...era desgastante, pero lo lograba con éxito.

Ido como estaba, intento regresar y analizar lo que sus ojos veían. Un

cuerpo de un muchacho joven alterado por esos bicharrajos.

También noto como había un trato especial entre su Lisbon y la forense de turno. Mmm creo que es parte de su familia, se quedaba pensando unos segundos, una prima, no la esposa de uno de sus hermanos, si! Mas bien ex esposa.

-Reese! Tanto tiempo!, decía enseguida enfundándola en un abrazo afectuoso.

Como has estado?, te he extrañado!

\- Verónica!, decía devolviéndole con la misma intensidad el abrazo, yo también!, me alegro que te hayan trasladado para esta jurisdicción, decía ahora apartándose, y ambas se sonrieron dulcemente.

-eso es!, voy a ser como tu forense asesora!, como anda la familia?

-genial!, cada uno en sus extraños asuntos, decía con una risilla, pero todos muy bien

-me alegro…. Me alegro, decía ahora perdida, pensando en los viejos tiempos.

Y Tommy? Preguntaba con cautela

\- lo siento Verónica , prefiero ya sabes… es mejor que no lo sepas

-entiendo…. Decía tragándose sus lágrimas, Annie no me cuenta tampoco que ocurre cuando va de visita, es cruel, me parte el alma, que me haya traicionado de esa forma… bueno basta de sentimentalismos! Luego podemos ocuparnos de ellos con un café! Decía ahora intentando recomponer su alegría

-claro que si! Lisbon respondía intentando desviar de aquel tema doloroso

-el es nuestro consultor, Patrick Jane, el había estado demasiado concentrado en la conversación de ambas, así que no escucho cuando la pequeña agente se redirigió a el.

-ahh que? A si! Soy su consultor, decía guiñándole un ojo, mucho gusto de conocerte, decía mientras extendía su mano y agitaba la suya, otra Lisbon!, encantador!

-b-bueno era una Lisbon, decía cayendo su rostro

-tonterías! Siempre una Lisbon! Repetía Jane

-que tenemos aquí? decía Lisbon

La forense aclaraba su garganta, y continuaba.

\- Aun no puedo declarar oficialmente su causa de muerte, pero parece ser por mordedura de alguna de las arañas, voy a tener que mandar los análisis toxicológicos….

-Así que no sabemos si fue por accidente, o un homicidio, decía dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración

-es un homicidio querida Lisbon!decia frotandose las manos el consultor

-porque lo dices?decía poniendo los ojos en blanco

-ves algún terrario?, es claro que de mascotas no los tenia, ves algún frasco o algo similar? Decía ambos recorriendo con sus miradas minuciosas toda la habitación

-veré si en otras habitaciones de la casa hay o en algún galpón, pero no podemos asumir homicidio aun

-A que te apuesto un te twinings y una caja de masitas de Marie's que lo es

Ella lo miro con precaución, entre cerrando sus ojos verdes y concentrándose en el,

-mm bueno! Trato, decía ambos sellándolo con un apretón de manos.

La idea era que fuera un apretón impersonal, de amigos, pero aquello solo causo una electricidad entre ellos, y ambos no querían mas que mantenerlas agarradas, y acariciarlas. Mientras se miraban de forma intensa ante tal contacto físico. Ambos se percataron que no estaban solos, desviaron sus miradas, con sus rostros enrojecidos y apartaron sus manos como si hubieran sido electrocutados.

Verónica los miraba curiosa, comprendiendo que ocurría entre ellos.

Lisbon para escapar de la incomodidad, y regresar su tono de piel a la normalidad, prácticamente salio disparando para continuar el tour por la casa, mientras que el consultor siguió su idea pero en dirección contraria.

-parecen niños, decía la forense con una sonrisa escondida, quien iba a pensar Reese sonrojándose por un chico-le hablaba al cuerpo, todo es tan simple y ellos la complican, si mi vida fuera así de sencilla no me quejaría, termino dejando escapar un suspiro

Luego de que ambos registraron todo a su paso, llegaron a la conclusión que esos arácnidos debían haber sido exportados de la casa. Efectivamente aquello olía a homicidio premeditado.

Los testimonios de los vecinos declaraban que no habían visto ni escuchado nada extraño el día anterior. Ya que el termómetro de Verónica

en el hígado del fallecido y otro en el ambiente

había indicado que el cuerpo tenia solo 12horas de muerto.

Ambos se despidieron de su cuñada, y se retiraron al CBI. En el camino al cuartel, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, aun no sabiendo como reparar lo que rato antes había transpirado entre ellos.

Al llegar cada uno fue a su refugio, alejándose lo mas posible el uno del otro. Ella a su oficina y el a su ático, ella para recoger los análisis de la autopsia y toxicología, ADN y huellas, mientras que el a seguir maquinandose sobre su nueva idea sobre que era de la vida de Red John.

Al final habían podido reconocer a la víctima ya que su ADN estaba en la base de datos, parece que había plagiado un trabajo importante de uno de sus colegas, y lo había maltratado físicamente, trabajaba en la Universidad del Norte, así que su próxima parada era allí. El fallecido era Edgar Hertz, un hombre de 30 años, biólogo con orientación en los arácnidos.

Demasiada coincidencia, no lo creía, era como esas maldiciones de la vida, murió por culpa de lo que vivió, hasta sonaba absurdo.

Primero lo primero debían investigar a ese tal Bell, que había denunciado a Hertz, por su plagio, el era el principal sospechoso en esos momentos.

Lisbon aun seguía esquivándolo, así que ahora se encontraba con Cho, en la oficia de Adrien Bell, un hombre menudo con cabellos de color de la arena finos y largos, y unos ojos marrones saltones.

Luego de lo que parecía un eterno interrogatorio, lo descartaron como sospechoso, tenia una solida coartada, había estado de viaje por un congreso, y solo había que corroborar el pasaje con la aerolínea y los organizadores del congreso, para que lo confirmaran.

Ya que estaban en la Universidad, decidieron explorarla un poco mas, y preguntar por aquí y allá, viendo si algo les llamaba la atención, pero en la superficie no había nada de lo que pudieran llegar a dudar.

Próxima parada su familia. Su hermana los recibió con un poco de restricción, pero enseguida se arrepintió de no ayudar, quería cerrar esa etapa, quería sepultarlo, quería que su alma estuviera en paz, y que quien quito su vida, se pudriera en la cárcel.

Dijo lo mismo de siempre, que a pesar del resbalón que tuvo con el plagio, en unos años de desespero y drogas por lo que estuvo hundido, el era un muchacho decente, que no se metía en líos con nadie. Que ella supiera no tenia enemigos, y como estaba viviendo con ella desde aquellos años negros, ella lo sabia todo. Que tenia una novia, pero no sabia mucho mas que eso. Era muy secretivo respecto a ella, y eso no la tranquilizaba para nada.

Luego de estar interrogando incansablemente, fueron a un bar a tomarse un café, para despabilarse y regresaron luego de cuatro horas fuera al cuartel de policía.

El consultor estaba despatarrado en su cama inventada del ático, hacia tres horas, y se despertó de sopetón.

Nervioso al pensar que hora era, miro el reloj y dejo escapar un suspiro al notar que eran las dos de la tarde, no era tiempo de irse aun, y no quería que el guarda de la entrada lo dejara encerrado en el cuartel.

Se estrecho, y froto sus ojos adormecidos quitando su lagaña. Miro por la ventana y noto que aun estaba gris el día. Luego se acerco a su escritorio, se calentó un té, y prendió el celular, para ver si tenia algún mensaje.

Nada…. Extraño pensó. En estos momentos debía tener como 500 llamadas y 200 mensajes de su querida agente ojiverde, y dos mensajes de sus fuentes de confianza que le iban a corroborar su teoría. Estaba mas preocupado por la ausencia de Lisbon que por lo otro.

Porque no me despertó… decía confundido

Enseguida que se sentó a degustar su te Early Grey fue recordando parte de lo que soñó rato antes.

Soñó con ella. Y sintió como sus memorias estaban alterando su cuerpo. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad a medida que las imágenes avanzaban como un álbum de fantasías sobre su mente. Se sintió enrojecer, y antes de que su taza cayera en añicos, la dejo sobre la mesa delante suyo, aun atrayendo sus sueños. Mas y mas imágenes, mas sensaciones, cuerpos frenéticos presionándose excitados unos con el otro,bocas fundidas en una mientras sus lenguas se introducían en las húmedas cavidades bucales del otro. Jadeos, desesperados y guturales, manos por doquier, tocando, acariciando, masajeando piel, fricciones, y mas jadeos, mordidas, y sentía como el sudor se concentraba en su sien, y manos, como sus cabellos iban humedeciendose , mientras un leve temblor azotaba su cuerpo mas que excitado. Intento retener aquellos pensamientos, intento pausearlos, dejándolos para saborear mas tarde. Intento recobrar su respiración y desacelerar su pulso.

Luego de varios minutos, logro regresar su cuerpo a su estado normal con demasiado esfuerzo. Ya que cada tanto se filtraba alguna de esas placenteras escenas.

Decidió mantenerse ocupado, para no distraerse de esa manera, y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el ático, sonó su teléfono.

Un mensaje…

Pero lamentablemente no era de su sexy agente, sino de su contacto.

Lo abrió, y comenzó a leerlo apresuradamente...

 **RE: Bret Stiles**

tic tac tic tac Patrick

El consultor lo intuyo al instante, Stiles le estaba mandando una indirecta directa, y su pronostico para acertar era ahora de 99%, debía estar completamente seguro, y esperar al otro mensaje, ya que no confiaba plenamente en el.

Así que aun nervioso, por no saber el paradero de Lisbon, cerro con candado su cueva como ella le llamaba, no pudo ignorar sonreír al recordarla, y fue escalones abajo en dirección a su oficina.

Cuando giro la esquina para entrar en la sala común, se detuvo en seco.

Vio a una joven de espaldas a el, aunque de vez en cuando podía ver su perfil, conversando con Rigsby.

Aun no sabia porque, pero sintió algo extraño en su interior, como si parte de el la reconociera. Como si su imaginación mejor dicho la reconociera.

Tantas veces la creo en su mente, con cabellos dorados y con bucles, con sus ojos, y su estatura máximo, con su piel acaramelada, y ni menuda ni robusta, algo intermedio, con su encantadora sonrisa… Se le formo un nudo en su garganta, y se quedo mudo mirándola de lejos.

Vio como Rigsby señalaba la oficina de Lisbon, y enseguida chequeaba su reloj,para enseguida seguir mirándola con curiosidad.

Mi mente debe estar haciéndome trucos, decía aun con la garganta constrictiva. Charlotte esta muerta se repetía una y otra vez, intentando convencerse que aquella joven era un espejismo, mírala bien, ahora vas a ver la real.

Pero no podía evitarlo, la esperanza de que ella estuviera allí, cerca de el, viva…..

-Charlotte… decía en un suspiro. Contuvo su respiración al notar que ella comenzó a voltearse

Pero cuando su cuerpo estaba en frente al de el, noto que sus ojos no eran azules y que su piel no era acaramelada, era delicada y menuda, y que todo aquel abrigo invernal la hacia robusta.

-perdona… decía aun dolido, creí que eras otra persona

\- no es problema!, decía con entusiasmo, me ha pasado muchas veces, "

ehy te he visto por tal lado, o por tal otro!… debe haber sido un clon mio, porque no estaba en esta ciudad!" , sonreía con fuerza por sus propias bromas

-Soy Amy, Amy Haizzelbach, decía mientras extendía su brazo en mi dirección para presentarse, yo le tomaba la mano cautelosamente, había algo en ella que me desconcertaba, aunque aun no podía descifrar que era

-Patrick Jane, consultor

\- mucho gusto!, decía con una hermosa sonrisa, ahora si me disculpas tengo que hacer unos mandados, decía retirándose y saludando a los dos presentes con una agitada mano

-igualmente! Decía alzando la voz para que alcanzara a escucharla

Cuando vio que desaparecía de su periferia, se acerco al único agente de guardia y le susurro por las dudas

-quien era? Decía curioso

-No lo se, decía mirándolo intensivamente a los ojos, solo me pregunto donde se encontraba Lisbon, y a que hora llegaría, este día no se puede poner mas raro!

-ni me lo digas…. Quedaba pensativo unos segundos, hasta que se retiro de su lado para caer en su querido sillón.

Intento recabar todas las pistas de esta misteriosa joven mientras descansaba sus ojos.

Cabellos dorados,y un poco por debajo de los hombros, menuda, llevaba botas altas, así que tendía a ser baja, un metro 63 máximo diría, su piel pálida, y con pecas, ojos verdes oscuros….. ojos verdes esmeralda…. Solo conocía a alguien con esos ojos…

oh que distraído que soy! Debe ser Annie! O alguna de sus otras sobrinas!

Sonrío ampliamente para si mismo, y se dejo caer nuevamente a los brazos de morfeo, mientras esperaba el retorno de su amada agente.

Solo había pasado media hora, y Amy había regresado, no quería perderla de vista de nuevo, ya que en pocos días debía regresar a Chicago, o se preocuparían, además que solo había pedido permiso por una excusa inventada en su universidad.

Y necesitaba verla, deseaba con toda su alma estar un tiempo con ella. La ansiedad la estaba matando, ya podía saborear esos días pasándola con ella. Sabia que debía estar enojada y dolida, y no querer verle la cara nunca mas por todo lo ocurrido, pero no lo podía evitar, la necesitaba en su vida.

Así que luego de perder el tiempo, fue a comprarse unos libros de estudio a la librería y otros de lectura, se compro un café con santilli y ahora se encontraba traspasando la puerta principal del edificio, atravesando el pasillo hacia el ascensor, y luego llegando a su piso, para esperar a Teresa en su despacho. Saludo a Rigsby que se sonrojo como un tomate, y le indico con señales que iba a quedarse en la oficina.

El como pudo salir de su timidez, levanto el dedo pulgar para indicarle que estaba bien.

Jane vio todo aquel intercambio entre los dos, y se despidió de su siesta para acercarse al agente aun sonrojado y cargarlo un poco.

\- Aun sonrojado Wayne!, quien iba a creer que el temerario Rigsby le atraería descendencia de su jefa!, justo el agente se encontraba tomando un sorbo de un milkshake y al escuchar aquella confesión escupió sobre el teclado

-quien es? Dijo nervioso, balbuceando

-una de sus sobrinas!, estoy muy seguro!, así que andas chequeando a la sobrina de Lisbon!decía largando una carcajada… cuando logro recomponerse siguió cargándole…. Espero que no se entere, o vas a estar en líos!

el agente empezó a sudar, y su rostro se coloreo de un rojo mas intenso si era posible

\- si me disculpas voy a ir investigar a esta jovencita

Cuando entro al despacho de Lisbon, noto como Amy se encontraba concentrada observando todo a su alrededor.

Jane se quedo en el marco de la puerta, contemplándola. Si que era idéntica a su Lisbon, como no lo había notado antes, tanto físico como actitud.

Luego de unos minutos, ella se sintió observada, y dejo de merodear para desplomarse en el sillón blanco que el consultor le había regalado a la dueña de aquel lugar.

El consultor le sonrío, cerro la puerta, y se sentó a su lado.

-Asii que Amy…. Eres una Lisbon!, me alegra conocer alguien mas del linaje de mi jefa,siempre me dio curiosidad su vida!, dime que te ha traído aquí?

Ella lo miro con cautela, solo lo conocía hacia media hora, era confiable o no? Era muy atractivo, eso si no lo podía negar y ante tal pensamiento se sonrojo

-ahh tengo a todas las Lisbon muertas, decía a lo bajo, y la que me interesa ni me da la hora

decía frunciendo el ceño

-por favor!, ni que fueras Sven Friedrich!, y a parte me triplicas en edad!…. De que otra Lisbon estamos hablando? Decía sonriendo ampliamente al ver que el consultor quedaba descolocado

Aclaro la garganta y continuo

-n-nada, nada… nadie, solo era una broma…

Y ella le sonreía de nuevo pero maliciosamente

-Respondiendo tu primera pregunta, he venido a visitarla, la he querido conocer desde siempre!, y además he podido escapar un rato de mis tediosos padres y hermanos, y de la universidad!, unas vacaciones al fin!

Decía acomodándose entre los almohadones

-los padres tienden a ser así, algo molestos, pero no te has escapado de verdad no?digo les has avisado no?

Ella intento mentirle, pero desvío su mirada de la de el demasiado rápido, así que pudo captar la mentira en sus palabras

-Amy!, se que no tengo autoridad, pero creo que Lisbon se va a enfadar…

-soy mayor de edad, no tengo que pedirle permiso a todo!, decía alterándose, he hecho prácticamente todo lo que querían en mi vida, es hora de que haga las cosas a mi manera!

-claro, claro, tranquila, nosotros te vamos a cuidar, respira, tranquila, le decía cuando vio que estaba inquieta.

-y a que universidad va otra de los prodigios Lisbon? Intento esclarecer la tensión que se había formado en la adolescente adulta.

-a la de medicina!, quiero ser neuróloga!decía ahora restableciendo su animo, y antes de que lo digas, tengo 24 años, así que….esa es mi historia!

-para quien consultas? Y que haces? Continuaba Amy

-mmm trabajo para Lisbon perse… para el equipo mejor dicho, con mis habilidades de "perfilacion" casera los ayudo a cerrar casos, soy bastante bueno podría decirse

-genial!, eso parece divertido, lo que hace mi…. Teresa!y ustedes!atrapar a los malos, como ninjas!

-esa seria Lisbon, decía sonriendole con dulzura

Ella lo miraba sospechoso

-aja Lisbon, debe ser la mejor en lo que hace!

\- ni lo dudes!, es el pack completo, podría ser el póster de la NRC!, belleza, cerebro, músculos!

-estas saliendo con ella? Decía ahora atreviéndose a preguntarle

-Q-q-que?. Sa-saliendo?, no claro que no! Decía subiéndole la temperatura interna, pero intentando contenerlo por fuera. Somos buenos amigos eso es todo!

-aja… lo que tu digas!, sonriendole traviesamente

-espero que venga pronto, tengo que regresar al hotel, y se esta poniendo gris de nuevo , no tengo ganas de engriparme

-debe estar por llegar en unos instantes, y sino yo te alcanzo al hotel si quieres, así que relájate, quieres un café o un te, justo me dio antojo de uno, decía con su mano repasando su vientre

-estoy bien gracias, mejor la espero aquí

-bien, ya regreso!

Cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la oficina, noto que Rigsby tecleaba apurado con una mano y la otra alternándose en el también y acomodando cuando se resbalaba el auricular del teléfono.

Decidió acercarse al agente, para ver que noticias tenia, tanto de los muchachos como del caso.

-si claro jefa, es Emilia Smith,si trabaja en la misma cátedra que Edgar…. Esta bien voy a la Universidad a interrogarla...claro si… no esta al lado mio…. No lo creo!decía sonriendo pícaramente…. Ehh jefa hay alguien esperándote en tu despacho…. Si, es una joven, tu sobrina creemos….. bien, le digo….terminaba y cortaba

-que quería nuestra adorable jefa?, lo decía sin poder contener el brillo de sus ojos

-tengo que ir a interrogar a Emilia, era la novia de Edgar, me han pasado su foto que guardaba en la billetera, y tuve suerte y la encontré en la nomina de la cátedra de biología , uf que delirios! Y dice que le faltan 10 minutos, di puedes dile a su sobrina si? Yo me tengo que ir….

-no hay problema joven servidor! Todo para que no la tengas que enfrentar tu solo, sonreía maliciosamente, yo que vos también interrogaría a su jefe para asegurarse, y a la única compañera que además de Emilia trabajaba allí.

Ve, ve, decía empujándolo, una vez que noto que su placa y revolver estaban en su sitio, yo cuido el forte!

-eso temo!, si llama alguien, por favor atiende amablemente, Cho esta por regresar!

-si, tranquilo, soy secretario y niñera, hoy estoy multitarea...

ahora vete!

En cinco minutos ya habían vuelto, se dirigió directo a su despacho, sonrío ampliamente por la anticipación, hacia tiempo no veía a sus sobrinas y las extrañaba locamente.

Abrió la puerta de par en par, y fue revelando el escenario tras ella. EL primero que vio fue a Jane, ese hermoso metiche!, y luego cuando vio la figura a su lado, sintió sudar frío y su corazón detenerse por unos segundos.

Ambas quedaron petrificadas mirándose, en las dos sentimientos diversos arremolinándose, dolor, amor, tristeza, felicidad, sorpresa, miedo…..

Jane una vez mas en el día quedo perplejo mirándolas a ambas, salteando su atención en una y la otra.

Había algo...algo que le hacia retorcer sus entrañas, pero no podía explicar que era.

-Mama! Decía la joven sin poder retenerse mas a la mirada escrutiñadora

de Lisbon, mientras sus brazos se cerraban sobre la esbelta cintura de la agente.

Ella tampoco pudo evitarlo, y la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Ambas con sus rostros escondidos en el cuello de la otra, llorando a cantaros.

Al consultor se le detuvo la respiración…. Mama? Escuche bien? O era otro engaño de mi mente como el de mas temprano? O estaba por tener un derrame cerebral?, mama?….son idénticas, oh dios! Son un calco!, aun las miraba entre impaciente, y dolido, porque nunca me lo ha dicho?, no confía en mi?, se le formo un nudo en la garganta, pensé que eramos amigos, pensé que esas cosas se contaban!

El quería salir corriendo de allí, y encerrarse en algún lugar donde nadie lo encontrara, pero por el otro lado quería entender que pasaba.

Ambas se separaron con desganas, contemplaron cada detalle de la otra, mientras Lisbon, posaba sus manos sobre sus mejillas acariciándolas y luego sus cabellos de seda, mirándose fijamente, reconociéndose, intercambiando sentimientos con sus miradas.

-Amy!, has crecido demasiado! Decía con sonrisa acuosa

-porque me has abandonado? Decía en un susurro llorando, porque madre?

-perdona Amy, perdona linda,decía abrazándola de nuevo, era tan joven, y tu padre había recién fallecido,lo siento cariño, lo siento mucho!

-te perdono, me quiero quedar contigo, por favor!

Lisbon se apartaba de nuevo, mirándola con dulzura, déjame terminar unos informes, y nos vamos a cenar si? Así hablamos tranquilas, Amy asentía estrechándola mas fuertemente

-quieres quedarte conmigo?,se que ya sos adulta, pero me gustaría estar al tanto tuyo, mi bebe te amo mucho!

-yo también madre!, estoy en un hotel, pero me encantaría quedarme contigo! Decía ambas sonriéndose con el cariño del mundo

-si quieres puedes hacer un tour, solo no entres a las salas de interrogatorio, Jane la puedes acompañar?

El asentía aun impactado por las noticias, quería hablar con ella, pero no era el momento.

-Ven Amy! Decía con alegría fingida, vamos a meternos en líos...

Sabia la reacción que iba a tener en Lisbon aquellas palabras, la miro y sonrío genuinamente, ella gruñía por las ideas que ya le estaba metiendo en la cabeza a su hija.

Y ambos salían del despacho, para comenzar sus aventuras.

Lisbon cerro las cortinas y la puerta con pasador, y se desquito de todo el dolor que sentía por los recuerdos que le traía aquel reencuentro.

-Mama y tu son cercanos entonces? Decía con el animo renovado Amy tomando un helado

-pues si!, decía ambos caminando lado a lado con una mano sobre los hombros de la joven y otro con un cucurucho

-no me lo creo, eso de amigos!, se nota a kilómetros que están enamorados!

-t-tu crees que ella? Decía sin poder terminar la frase

-obvio!, son peores que adolescentes, al menos no negaste tus sentimientos hacia mi madre!

El aclaraba la garganta

-es un secreto nuestro, si?, es verdad….. ella levantaba las cejas para que el continuara

-estoy locamente enamorado de ella, y me dan ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos!

Uff!, se siente genial habérselo dicho a alguien!

-ya lo sabia…. Decía poniendo el rostro burlándolo, tal vez deberían despedirte, porque apestas como perfilador! Sonreía con fuerza, en ese gesto podía ver a su Lisbon , tiene razón, que tan distraído he de haber estado.

\- sino te comportas, la próxima no te compro un helado!

-como si fueras mi padre!

-algún día espero serlo, decía en un susurro

-yo también!eres muy cool!…. Pero en serio, me gustaría, no te conozco lo suficiente, pero ya me caes bien, y si le gustas a mi madre, seguramente a mi también!

El le daba un medio abrazo y continuaban caminando

-y cuales son los planes? Te le vas a declarar de una?, la vas a invitar a salir?….. vas a presionarla sobre una pared y devorarla con la boca

-Amy!

-no te preocupes, lo se todo, tengo novio, aunque no creo que dure mucho ese estatus, encontré el anillo escondido

Al consultor se le desorbitaban los ojos

-sos una niña aun!, y ya sabes de estas cosas! Y te vas a ir de casa tan pronto!…. Hablando se eso, que vas a hacer una vez que se caduque tu estadía aquí?

-voy a hablar con mis padres adoptivos, y voy a decirles que me mudo con ustedes!, y voy a dejar Diether, aun no estoy preparada para casarme, y tampoco es que nuestra relación sea perfecta, es demasiado complicada para mi gusto

-creo que a tu madre quedaría por las nubes al saber las noticias… y bueno… a mi me gustaría mucho conocerte mas, me haces recordar un poco a mi hija, Charlotte…

Ella le sonreía dulcemente, luego fruncía el ceño

-donde esta Charlotte?

Pero su rostro enseguida se ensombreció, y ella se maldijo por la pregunta, sospechaba por donde podía venir la situación

se apresuro a responder

\- perdona, no ha sido mi intención….

-no linda, esta bien….. ha sido asesinada….junto a su madre, mi esposa….por Red John, supongo que debes saber quien es

-ese asqueroso psicópata, oh dios!lo siento Patrick!decía abrazándolo

-el respondía a la demostración afectuosa, esta bien Amy, estoy intentando retener buenos recuerdos, ven es hora que regresemos o tu madre me va a disparar con alguna de sus tantas armas!

 **Al día siguiente,luego de un intensivo interrogatorio, Jane logro hacerle confesar, entreverándola con hechos, y evidencias y testimonios inventados, como el bien sabe hacer, que la colega de Edgar, Franchesca, que el día anterior a su muerte, ambos habían tenido una salida de campo, y habían encontrado una nueva especie exótica de araña, y ella por celos, que el se iba a llevar todo el crédito, lo mato con su propia carnada.**

A pesar de se un buen día, caso resuelto, había ido a cenar pizza a la casa de Lisbon junto con Amy, se había quedado a dormir en el sillón, pero aun había algo que faltaba para que el día fuera perfecto, el otro mensaje, que era mas vital que el de Stiles.

Pero ya habían pasado dos días, y no habían señales de el. Tal vez le había ocurrido algo?, tal vez sustituiría el mensaje o llamada por una visita personal? Y aquello comenzó a molestarle, sabia bien que el tenia esas intenciones.

\- te ha comido la lengua los ratones? Decía Amy golpeando con su codo el brazo de Jane. En verdad no se que me quejo, cuando hablas, tu boca es peligrosa! Decía sonriendole en broma

El no respondía

-claro que…. Sabias que mi madre fue animadora!

-el salia del ensimismamiento enseguida,enserio!? Decía tragando en seco

-era broma, respira, por dios!que te pasa!

-no me hagas eso Amy, a no ser que quieras que tenga un infarto

El negaba la cabeza, sus ocurrencias!

Luego de unos segundos mas en silencio, se subieron al carrusel, lado a lado para seguir conversando.

-es que….. cometí un error…. Un grave error…..dios como pude ser tan tonto!

-no entiendo, si te explicaras, taal vez podría ayudarte!

-he pedido ayuda a una persona… decía aclarando su garganta,alguien que…. Ha tenido una aventura con tu madre decía apresuradamente, terminando con rostro dolido

-porque!?, sos masoquista! el tiene una gran ventaja sobre ti!, conoce íntimamente a mi madre!

-gracias por las imágenes gráficas querida, es que...lo necesitaba...el tiene plata y conexiones, y el me podría ayudar a investigar una teoría que tengo…. Y antes que digas nada, no te lo puedo decir aun, ni siquiera tu madre lo sabe, y eso que es importante para ella… y estoy seguro que ahora esta viniendo hacia acá...maldición! Seguramente la va a querer

reconquistar!

-entre ambos no lo vamos a dejar!quiero que tu seas mi padre!, decía mirándolo cariñosamente

-gracias linda, decía tomándole de la mano, no sabes lo que que significa para mi! No sabes lo que ambas significan para mi!

Aquello le venia como anillo al dedo. Ambos debían de ir de encubierto como pareja por 4 días a un hotel en Gramados, Brasil, y era época de nieve.

Amy había decidido en su ausencia acomodarse en California, rearreglar en Chicago sus asuntos y definitivamente quedarse con al menos por ahora su madre, aunque Jane cada vez convivía mas con ellas.

Walter aun no había aparecido, y aquello lo sedaba, ahora era momento de dejar florecer su relación con Lisbon.

Un problema incomodo se podría decir, era que una persona del staff, junto con algunos de los huéspedes eran sospechosos de formar una banda de contrabando de drogas, una droga que potenciaba tu cerebro,el modafinilo, la situación es que estarían vigilándolos las 24 horas, tanto fuera de su habitación como dentro, ya que temían que hubiera algún policía infiltrado.

Debian improvisar, y actuar al cien por ciento como una pareja casada.

Luego de un viaje agotador, y abrigados hasta las narices, Jane le quito el guante de la mano de Lisbon y la tomo en la suya entrelazando sus dedos.

Al entrar,ambos se quitaron de gorros, desenlazaron bufandas y guardaron guantes, por ultimo desabrochándose sus abrigos para esquiar.

Se dirigieron a recepción, y Jane se encargo de todo.

-Tenemos reservas, somos los Haizzelbach, decía sonriendole a la empleada amablemente

-un momento por favor, decía mientras se ocupaba de teclear.

Mientras tanto, Jane aprovechaba y la acercaba a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura para darle calor, las de ella, delicadas manos de artista, se deslizaban por el interior de la chaqueta de el,para calentar sus manos, ella mordía sus labios mientras ambos se miraban intensamente. No pudo restringirse y se inclino para besarla dulcemente y brevemente labios con labios. Luego sus narices se acariciaron cerrando ambos los ojos por placer, y enseguida la mujer de mediana edad, mirándolos con irritación, les acercaba la llave de su habitación.

-gracias repetían ambos,alejándose de aquella malhumorada empleada.

Sabían que el ascensor no era zona fuera de peligro, y decidieron reaccionar como toda pareja de casados enamorada que se encuentran solos en un lugar confinado. Jane la presiono sobre la pared fría enseguida, pidiéndole permiso con sus ojos, ambos se fundieron en un beso con mucha hambre. Cuerpo contra cuerpo, lengua contra lengua, ambos se sentían desfallecer, pero antes de que aquello subiera de tono, la campana de que habían llegado a su piso sonó, separándose sin querer hacerlo cuando otras personas se hicieron lugar entre ellos.

Al salir al pasillo el la abrazo de sus hombros y la acerco nuevamente a su cuerpo, mientras le susurraba en el oído

-si algo te molesta solo detenme, decía mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja dulcemente, ella asentía brevemente

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Lisbon quedo petrificada, era una belleza. Jane había pagado con parte de su bolsillo para que se quedaran en esa lujosa habitación. Una única cama de dos plazas, alta y parecía muy acogedora, con mantas y acolchado emplumado, estaba en medio de la habitación, un ropero de roble antiguo en una esquina, un televisor sobre una cómoda del mismo estilo victoriano que el armario y mesas de luz del mismo juego, y por ultimo un juego de sillones, algunos inclinados hacia la TV, otro hacia la vista, un gran ventanal que iba de piso a techo,teniendo como cuadro una montaña con un bosque adornándolos salpicados de nieve como todo fuera...era un espectáculo de ver.

-Patrick, decía en un susurro, esto es perfecto, decía sin habla

El se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella, le tomaba sus mejillas entre sus manos mientras las acariciaba.

-tu eres perfecta, le decía con ojos brillosos, mas hermosa que todo esto, decía señalando el paisaje, lo mejor para ti amor

Ella no sabia que todo aquello no era actuación, pero aun así se emociono.

Y sus bocas se perdieron una en la otra, apasionadamente, sus lenguas se tocaban sus puntas una con la otra, se mordían los labios opuestos cuando tenían que detenerse a respirar. Se dejaron llevar, y olvidaron de todo. EL consultor la devoraba mientras dejaba caer su abrigo al suelo y el de ella, enseguida la tomo de las esbeltas caderas y la acomodo en las suyas, ella rodeándolas enseguida con sus piernas, y sus brazos su cuello.

Las manos de el se asentaron en el trasero de Lisbon para mantenerla equilibrada, y sin pensarlo demasiado, ambos cayeron sobre el colchón. Jane encima de Lisbon. Ella separo sus piernas, y el se puso entre ellas, partes intimas de ambos en estrecho contacto, ya era demasiado notorio la exitacion de el, ella deslizándose sobre el,pechos presionados, aun devorándose con lo que tenían y hace tiempo deseaban. Los jadeos iban en incremento…. Hasta que el momento lo interrumpió el celular de Lisbon.

Aquello estaba por pasar a niveles mas peligrosos, y era mas que claro que si aquella llamada no lo cortaba, estarían haciendo el amor bajo todas esas capas de abrigo.

-Maldición!gruñía Jane, mientras que su cuerpo caía desganado encima del de su falsa esposa. Mientras Lisbon hacia acrobacias para seguir en contacto físico con su consultor y a la vez tomar el celular.

-Lisbon, decía sin vos

-hola mama!

-hola cariño!

El interés de Jane se despertó, y se separo de su cuerpo, intentando reponerse de la excitación, que aun era muy notoria.

-llegaron bien?, los he interrumpido? Decía pícaramente

-estamos bien, no hubieron problemas, y no no ya sabes, decía frustrandose al no poder responder directamente

-Hola mi amor! Decía Jane robándole el celular a su supuesta esposa

-Hola padre! Decía imitándolo, a que estaban teniendo sexo!

-eh vocabulario querida!, decía sonriendo pícaramente, estábamos en eso, pero bueno una niña mala nos ha interrumpido

-J-Patrick!decía golpeándole su hombro, dame el teléfono!

-espera, quiero hablar con nuestra preciosa hija también, ignorando sus protestas, como esta todo allá?, ya has hecho la mudanza? Espero que ese granuja no te haya convencido de quedarte!… o peor, espero que no se te haya insinuado!y si lo hizo lo voy a matar!, lo mas extraño de todo eso que parecía genuino al decirlo, Diether no era de su agrado, y quería de Amy siguiera intacta.

-eres demasiado sobreprotector! Bueno mas tarde hablamos mas!, justo viene tía Noel, mándale un beso grande a mami! Y los voy a extrañar!...pd:tráiganme muchos regalos!

-nosotros también cariño! Y lo otro tendremos que ver, te amamos!

-yo también los amo!

-bye bye

El colgaba y ella quedaba con puchero.

-aahhhh no me hagas eso!, decía lanzándose a retomar en lo que estaban, parecía nunca acabarsesle la lujuria, aunque recién todo había comenzado.

Ella invertía posiciones, para luego sentarse sobre sus caderas, sus nalgas presionando su sexo.

Poso sus manos sobre su pecho, y deslizo sus partes intimas entre si. El dejo escapar un gruñido gutural, sosteniendo las caderas de ella en su lugar para intentar liberar tensión y deslizarse el sobre ella, pero enseguida reacciono y cuando lo vio distraído, se levanto de el, tomo su valija y cerro el baño con llave.

-no no no no!Teresa!por favor ven aquí!… no me dejes así!por favor!Teresaaaaaaaaaa!

Y ella sonreía maliciosamente del otro lado de la puerta

-te lo mereces!, ahora compórtate o habrá mas de esas estrategias anti sexo con mi esposo

Que hermoso sonaba aquello, esposo….. a pesar de su disconformidad, se acomodo, y prendió la TV para relajarse

Un rato después quedaba profundamente dormido, despatarrado sobre las frazadas, mientras que Lisbon cautelosamente y fresca del baño salia en puntas de pie, y se tapaba con esa absurda cantidad de abrigo.

En la noche sintió frío, según el reloj eran las cuatro de la mañana, y aunque estaba energético por continuar lo que habían dejado pauseado, no quería despertarla, había sido un día agotador y ella lo necesitaba. Se quito la ropa y se puso mas cómodo, para luego deslizarse con cuidado entre las sabanas y las mantas. Se quedo admirándola como dormía. Estaba sin maquillaje y se percibía con la escasa luz cada una se sus pecas, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus mejillas con un agradable tono rosáceo, mientras que sus labios estaban entre abiertos, aquella encantadora imagen lo estaba haciendo perder el juicio. Quería hacerle tantas cosas, pero se contuvo, respiro hondo unos largos segundos, se acerco para que sus alientos se entre mezclaran y no pudo ignorarlo mas, se levanto de la cama, se abrigo y salio al balcón.

Se quedo hasta las siete pensando, en cosas de la vida, contemplando aquel bello paisaje, lastima que no había auroras boreales, seria perfecto con ellas. El frío le estaba adormeciendo el cuerpo, pero necesitaba esa dosis fresca ,o la alternativa era entrar y despertarla a su sensual manera. 

Eran las nueve y ella comenzó a sentir los primeros reflejos de luz en su cara. Se estiro y empezó a abrir los ojos con cautela. Lo primero que vio fue el techo con moléculas de copos de nieve pintadas en el. Alerta, recordó donde se encontraba y enseguida volteo para buscar entre aquel mar de abrigo a su acompañante. Nada... Se quejo y se hundió se nuevo en las almohadas. Pensó de nuevo, dirigió su mirada al baño y la puerta estaba abierta, tampoco vio ningún movimiento dentro de el. La ultima alternativa que le quedaba era el balcón. Se incorporo, y encima de su camisón inventado de hockey se puso su tapado y para tapar sus piernas un pantalón de tela escoces. Abrió la puerta corrediza pero tampoco estaba.  
Debe haber ido a pedir el desayuno... O a meterse en líos!...

desde tan temprano!..necesita una lección diablos! 

Tomo una ducha, se puso decente y se sentó sobre la baranda de la cama a mirar algún programa random en la TV.

Una hora...nada...intento con el teléfono, pero iba al buzón de vos. Esperaría quince minutos mas, sino habían señales iba a bajar a preguntar donde estaba su irritante esposo falso. 

Al estar por cumplirse el tiempo de prorroga que le dio, se empezó a preocupar.  
Y si los hubieran descubierto...y si ahora lo tenían como rehén torturándolo! Las bocas de droga son de las mas peligrosas organizaciones...oh dios!

Y nerviosa balbuceando en su interior tomo la tarjeta de su habitación y se fue a buscarlo desesperadamente.  
Estuvo merodeando por pasillos, y otros sectores del hotel, hasta que llego al restaurante y allí lo vio, sentado como si no ocurriera nada, y ...con compañía! me podría haber dejado una nota!maldición! O al menos dejar prendido el celular! Y enojada echando fuego se dirigió hacia el. Desde su punto de vista solo lo podía ver a el, sonreír y hablar pero no podía distinguir con quien estaba. Aquello la irrito mas, si era una de esas mujeres que se le tiran a todo lo que se mueve lo iba a lamentar!

Pero cuando estaba solo a unos pasos descubrió quien era realmente y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. 

Jane cuando las agujas del reloj dieron las ocho decidió bajar al restaurante a pedir un desayuno especial. Se vistió con su tradicional traje de tres piezas uno azul marino con rayas, y no se pudo controlar, así que le dejó un breve y dulce beso en esos labios entre abiertos que lo pedían con desesperación .Antes de que ocurriera algo mas, se marcho de la habitación rumbo a su delicioso destino.  
Cuando estaba en el ultimo escalón lo vio y su sangre desapareció de su cuerpo. El sospechaba que eso podría ocurrir, y se maldecía por dentro por no tomar precauciones para que no los encontrara.

Aquel hombre lo miraba intensamente, viendo como acercarse a el. Se sintió enfurecer, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos porque pasara inadvertido, pero ya era tarde. Debía actuar y rápido. 

-oh vaya coincidencia! Colocaba su mascara al igual que su adversario. Que te trae por aquí!? Un clima devastador pero hermoso! 

-que haces aquí Walter? Se lo decía con un tono frío y brusco. En el pasado podría haberle caído bien, pero luego de torturarse con imágenes desagradables de el con ...su Teresa cada día empezó a repudiarlo mas, necesitaba su ayuda si,pero no era necesario que hablaran frente a frente. 

-solo he venido a descansar!unos meses bastante abrumadores...y ya que estamos aquí podría darte las noticias...luego comenzó a registrar su entorno con ojos predadores. Y hablando de abrumador, donde esta la hermosa agente Teresa Lisbon ? Decía sonriendole con picardía, tenemos asuntos que terminar! 

Jane intentaba controlarse, mientras que sus puños apretados y sus ojos cazadores no decían lo mismo. 

-no aquí,estamos trabajando! decía manteniendo un tono calmo, ya sabes como es...no podemos tener vacaciones y bueno así es la vida! 

-mmm espero que quede libre pronto!dile que cuando pueda vaya a la habitación 613 tenemos...unos asuntos que arreglar, tu sabes! decía dejándole una guiñada y la extraño demasiado! 

Empezó a hervir por dentro, no dejes que te afecte Patrick, relájate lo necesitas, luego tendrás que tener ojos de halcón con tu Teresa, ahora ve al grano! 

-si si claro, decía en modo despectivo... has ya desayunado? porque tengo un apetito que me esta matando!decía con falso entusiasmo 

-excelente! He llegado hace treinta minutos! Me vendría bien desayunar algo amigo!

Encontraron una mesa lo mas alejada de la entrada y el se sentó viendo la puerta por si aparecía Lisbon, como en esos momentos intercambiaría esta insulsa conversación con el multimillonario para estar rodando entre las sabanas con su exquisita dama. 

El tomo un sorbo de te para calmar sus aguas internas, aclaro la vos 

-que decías? 

-ahhh alguien te tiene distraído ya veo?alguien que conozca? Decía con picardía 

\- es solo el caso decía serio mintiendo, quiero terminarlo de una vez por todas y disfrutar este clima!

-bueno ya que estamos en asuntos vitales podría darte las noticias ahora...fuentes y de bastante confianza podría decirse me han asegurado que estas en lo cierto.. Tiene un tumor cerebral inoperable a estas alturas, le dieron unas semanas nada mas, no me han revelado quien era, solo su prognosis, debe ser un gran alivio para ti y para el resto de la humanidad. Un asesino serial muriendo por una enfermedad es hasta increíble...Pero quedó cortado al ver la pequeña agente ojiverde delante suyo mirándolos fijamente. 

-Teresa! Decía levantándose de improviso para abrazarla de forma inapropiada. Estas hermosa como siempre! El tiempo no parece que se pase en ti!mm como te he extrañado! Decía dejándole un beso en el cuello, para luego darle uno apasionado en la boca. Lisbon se encontraba petrificada sin responder, Mientras que Jane se levanto con furia y los aparto uno del otro.  
-ey ey ey quita las manos de mi esposa! Decía el consultor ahora manteniéndola firmemente a su lado. 

Walter quedaba sin habla con rostro desencajado.

-E-e-esposa? Decía pasándose sus manos sudadas por cabello y rostro nerviosamente.c cuando ha ocurrido esto?... No me digan! Es una broma del día de los inocentes!? Ahh los agarre! Decía ahora riendo con ganas. 

\- no es una broma decía jane serio estamos juntos!decía sonriendole dulcemente a su esposa, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. Ambos se quedaron hablando con sus deleitantes miradas.

-verdad mi amor? 

-si cariño! Decía fingiendo ya que aun seguía molesta, no me has despertado esta mañana? Y estaba preocupada!decía tomándole firmemente sus labios en los suyos, luego de estar compenetrados un rato entre ambos, ella le mordió su labio inferior con brusquedad  
-au! Exclamaba pasándose su lengua por el labio para sedarlo. Se que hay amores que matan decía sonriendo con sensualidad e intentando retomar sus tentadores labios, pero ella se aparto de repente de sus cercanías. El ponía puchero y Lisbon intentaba esconder su sonrisa. Walter miraba con angustia aquella escena. 

-sera mejor que me vaya decía defraudado, tengo que acomodar unas cosas….

-espera! Decía Lisbon deteniéndole por su brazo cuando estaba a punto de que hablar Walter..le decía cariñosamente... No es...lo que tu piensas decía a lo bajo... 

\- si tu esposo no te retiene me encantaría! estoy en la habitación 613 si puedes deshacerte de los brazos de tu pulpo...decía sonriendo a su broma

Ella le respondía con una tímida sonrisa, mejor caminemos si? A las cuatro en el hall? 

-estupendo! Nos vemos Teresa! Lo espero con ansias! Decía dejándole un guiño. 

Mientras tanto jane los miraba con rostro caído y sentimientos desagradables arremolinándose en su interior. 

-que fue eso Teresa? Decía acercándosela a un suspiro. Porque tienes que estar a solas con el? Sabes bien que tiene otras intenciones contigo! Decía intentando mantener su tono aunque había subido una octava. 

Ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos, y presiono su firme y curvado cuerpo al suyo tonificado, acerco su boca a su oreja y comenzó a susurrarle.  
-tiene que saber que es una farsa todo esto, que no estamos casados decía dejándole un beso y mordiéndole el lóbulo enseguida 

El dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y tomo sus caderas para alinearla con las de el.  
-lo es? Decía débilmente, porque yo no lo siento así!no sabes cuanto te deseo ni cuanto te amo! Para mi al menos no es una mentira! Decía al oído utilizando la misma táctica de ella y enseguida apartando sus cuerpos, para alejarse hacia el ascensor. 

Ella quedaba en medio del bar sorprendida por sus declaraciones. 

Siguieron con la investigación, intentando evitarse, a la vista de cualquiera habían tenido una pelea así que no era obligatorio reconciliarse por ahora. Jane estaba sospechando de quienes podrían ser los traficantes, al menos cuatro estaban involucrados, parecía ser un asunto familiar, dos hermanos y sus padres, todos trabajando en distintos sectores del hotel. Los padres uno como chef y su esposa sirviendo, su hijo como guardia de seguridad y su hermana en la parte de aspa, ahora la idea era conseguir pruebas que los incriminaran.

Respecto a lo de Red John aun no podía creer que pronto estaría seis metros bajo tierra, si hubiera una forma de saber su identidad antes de

que eso ocurriera... también debía buscar evidencias de que todos esos rumores fueran reales y no una simple y patética broma para engañarlo, nunca nadie podría!

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y ambos se encontraron a la hora y lugar marcados. Ambos preparados para afrontar las clemencias del tiempo. Comenzaron a caminar por la nieve fresca. Mientras estaban cerca de oídos curiosos hablaron de todo en general, hasta que se vieron emerger en el bosque lindero donde Lisbon decidió exponer los temas importantes.  
Se sentaron en un tronco y la agente comenzó a revelarle su secreto.

Lo que no sospechaban que unos ojos desalmados y curiosos seguían cada palabra y cada uno de sus movimientos.

\- Walter, jane y yo estamos de encubiertos... Hay una banda de traficantes de droga y tenemos que capturarlos, la idea era...fingir ser una pareja de casado...  
Pero no la dejo terminar para tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos y besarla como la ultima vez que se habían visto.

Lisbon enseguida se apartó con brusquedad para seguir aclarándole las cosas  
-wow espera! Decía con desesperación... Eso no es todo! Es... Complicando pero siempre pensé que era era una actuación..

Walter frunció el ceño en señal que no entendía 

-estoy...enamorada de el decía con delicadeza en un susurro y ...si lo que me dijo esta mañana es sincero... el también lo esta de mi...Walter lo nuestro fue muy agradable y excitante para la época, pero es cosa del pasado...lo amo! Oh dios! Me he declarado primero a un ex amante que al propio involucrado, decía tapándose el rostro con sus manos. 

La sombra entre los arboles dio un ultimo vistazo y se retiro con una sonrisa tan amplia como nunca. 

-lo entiendo decía en tono triste, era claro que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, pero esperaba que solo fuera mi imaginación... espero que al menos pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos...  
-sabes que si!decía sonriendole con cariño 

-nunca he tenido una oportunidad no? 

Ella negaba sutilmente con la cabeza 

-esta bien-respondía pero no de forma muy convincente- si mañana quieren salir a esquiar solo toquen la puerta si?... regresamos? 

Y cuando se fueron a despedir en la puerta de su habitación le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana! Dijeron ambos al unisono y ella fue pasillo abajo a su dormitorio.

Cuando traspaso la puerta, todo ocurrió tan rápido, sintió como un viento azotaba su cuerpo, y todo el aire irse de el…..

En un acto reflejo, presiono el botón de llamada, y entre todo aquel forcejeo, lo lanzo hacia algún rincón escondido,enseguida escucho la vos de su hija saludándola, pero al no conseguir respuesta y escuchar de fondo ruidos sospechosos, enseguida callo y se afilo el oído para poder entender que estaba ocurriendo.

Los gritos de Jane eran de deseperacion, intentando aflojar las cuerdas en sus pies, y abrir las esposas, ancladas a la silla que estaba incapacitado frente a la cama. Un hombre robusto y con una pelada repleta de tatuajes lo vigilaba, mientras que un joven de cabellos alborotados y ojos inyectados con sangre, algo robusto se encargaba de la agente.

-DÉJALA!O TE MATO!

\- sin amenazas Sr Jane!, decía mirándolo con astucia, si hace algún movimiento en falso ella es la que va a terminar lastimada, sabemos sus trucos, así que mantengase callado

Ahora la tenia agarrada contra el, con un cuchillo en su yugular.

-Padre, puedo divertirme un rato con ella, decía mordiéndole el cuello, y lamiéndole a besos el rostro hasta llegar a su cabello inhalándolo profundamente.

El consultor intento retener sus lágrimas, se sentía impotente, quería protegerla, junto fuerzas y decidio que moriría en el intento

-por favor….. tiene una hija! Decía entre un torrente de lágrimas, déjala ir, por favor no le hagas nada….

Se sentía fuera de carácter, todas las emociones de los últimos meses lo estaban afectando como nunca antes, se sentía vulnerable, y que era incapaz con estos psicópatas de convencerlos con sus palabras, que le ocurría?

-mmm déjamelo pensar respondió el joven… no lo creo! Decía largando una carcajada, tu yo yo, decía ahora deslizando el cuchillo por los botones de la camisa de la agente, vamos a pasar un rato juntos terminaba diciéndole en el oído…. Lo sientes….es todo por ti cariño….continuaba con vos ronca, si nos necesitan vamos a estar en el baño, no nos interrumpan! Decía con entusiasmo, pero cuando estaban a punto de encerrarse, agente y consultor se miraron y acto seguido, jane tenia la glock de Lisbon en su mano apuntando al pecho del padre, sin pensarlo, jalo el gatillo tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, y el hombre cayo desangrándose al instante, mientras tanto Lisbon utilizo la distracción, para desarmar al hijo, tomo el cuchillo y se lo clavo en el muslo, este cayo de rodillas, pero enseguida, se abalanzo hacia Lisbon tomándola de las caderas y sentándose en ella.

-ves como me pones, decía presionándose aun mas sobre su parte trasera,sus manos aventurándose hacia sus pechos, eres difícil, pero esto me excita aun mas! Cuando Jane vio aquella escena lo tomo de los hombros apartándola de ella y le disparo a quema ropa descargando por completo la glock, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, perdiendo completamente los estribos, con rostro de enloquecido.

-Patrick!, decía ahora acercandosele,y quitándole el arma de sus temblorosas manos, ya acabo, ya acabo, decía alejándolo de los cadáveres que se desangraban a borbotones.

Su rostro estaba desencajado, sus pupilas dilatadas al extremo y sus ojos desorbitados, rechinando sus dientes, y sudando y temblando mientras miraba con odio a aquellos dos hombres desanguinandose.

Lisbon lo abrazo del cuello, e intento voltear su atractivo rostro ahora ensombrecido hacia ella, para que no siguiera torturándose con lo que había hecho, fue defensa propia, aunque vaciara el tambor de la glock en ambos, mas tarde ella buscaría una excusa para defenderlo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la de el cambio, ya no era dura y fría, regresaba el color azul marino que ella tanto adoraba, y sus gestos volvieron a ser los que conocía como el Jane de siempre. La tomo en un abrazo que la estaba estrangulando, pero ella sabia que el necesitaba estar con el mayor contacto posible, y las lágrimas en ambos comenzaron a brotar desconsoladamente.

-Estas herida? Le pregunto preocupado luego de distender un poco el abrazo, dejándole besos en la sien, nariz y boca.

-no eso creo, y tu?

\- no estoy bien….

De repente la puerta se abría violentamente, dejando astillas de madera por doquier. Y aparecían dos guardias junto a alguien familiar. Cho se apresuraba a entrar, viendo aquel escenario sangriento. Luego siguió buscando con la mirada y los vio, acurrucados uno con el otro como si fuera el Apocalipsis y con sus rostros húmedos, mirando con alivio a los nuevos visitantes uniformados.

-Lisbon!Jane! Están bien, decía apresurándose para arrodillarse a su lado

\- mas que shock estamos bien….

-MAMI!MAMI!decía una vos ronca de gritar tanto rato, ellos estaban tan sumergidos en su mundo, que no escucharon las plegarias de su hija.

POR FAVOR!escuchaban sorbos fuertes

Lisbon se separo de Jane y gateo hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono

-Amy!, estamos bien, solo fue un susto, perdona por asustarte cariño…

-oh dios! Ma!, casi me muero acá!, que ha pasado?

\- nos han descubierto, y nos estaban esperando en la habitación, pero están muertos ahora, es probable… que ya nos regresemos, no quiero quedarme mas aquí, decía con ojos brillosos

\- y si te hubiera perdido!, recién te encontré!, decía llorando nuevamente

-lo se cariño, he sido descuidada, cuando lleguemos hablamos mas si, quieren nuestras declaraciones, por favor cuídate!, te amo mucho!

-yo también mami!, y a Patrick!, cuídense!

Salieron sin un rasguño respecto a la policía local, por un lado Lisbon temía que el descontrol de Jane fuera penado, pero por suerte de ellos no fue así. Lograron capturar al resto de la familia, y ahora Cho los acompañaba en el avión rumbo a Sacramento. El que estuviera el otro agente respaldando sus testimonios, y las cámaras de seguridad de contrabando los ayudo en el caso, Hightwaer había mandado como refuerzo a Cho para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bajo control.

Respecto a Walter, se despidieron de el, mientras el continuaba su estadía en aquella vistosa colonia.

Lisbon tenia su rostro hundido en el cuello de Jane, mientras descansaba profundamente, mientras Jane la rodeaba con sus brazos, mirando como ella dormía, de vez en cuando acariciándole sus cabellos de seda, y otros sus mejillas, otras veces dejándole algún beso en algún lugar de su cara.

Cho miraba atento, al fin! Aquella persecución predador presa ya estaba cansando, y sonrío ocultamente. Lo único que lo inquietaba que ahora iban a ver dos parejas en la unidad y eso iba a ser una pesadilla.

Habían pasado ya dos noches de aquel trágico día, y ambos parecían haber retrocedido en vez de avanzado en su relación.

Y Amy estaba impaciente. Así que organizo todo.

Invito al consultor a ver una película, tal vez una que sirviera de detonante para ambos, y luego se marcharía con su banda de amigos, a merodear por la ciudad, tal vez a la pista de skate en el parque, o tal vez a algún pub a escuchar musica.

Dracula fue el mas votado, al menos tenia una historia romántica de fondo.

Jane y Lisbon sentados uno junto al otro en el sillón de tres piezas, y ella en uno solitario al otro lado, comiendo pizza. Ella no podía evitar notar las miradas lujuriosas que ambos se dedicaban de vez en cuando, parecía que extrañamente la película estaba haciendo efecto.

Ya había terminado la película y el trío se sentó a tomar café y te, mientras hablaban de cosas variadas. Cuando noto que el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado entre ellos, fue el momento que decidió retirarse.

-Madre! Recia llamando su atención, voy a salir con Danielle, y el resto! Te prometo que no mas que las dos de la madrugada estoy metida en la cama! Decía sonriendole ampliamente

-ammm a donde van?, y si superas esa hora al menos avísame si?

\- genial!sos la mejor!… creo que a la pista o al pub que siempre vamos, no te preocupes, si surge algún inconveniente te aviso! Decía dejándoles un beso en la mejilla a ambos

-ey jovencita no tan rápido! Decía una vos masculina, deteniéndola en seco en frente de la puerta.

\- recuerda las reglas, y si se te llega a acercar de nuevo ese tal...decía chasqueando los dedos para intentar recordar y mirando a su madre…

-Gabriel? Decía mirándolo divertida

-si ese!, dile que tu padre es un policía fortachón que no tardaría un segundo en matarlo y ocultar su cuerpo, sin que nadie lo encontrara, decía guiñándole con un ojo

-si padre! Decía rodando los ojos

-eh vi eso!, no se lo copies a tu madre, ahora si ve, y ten cuidado!

-si amos, no dejen mucho relajo en la casa, decía sonriendo pícaramente, dejándolos a ambos con las mandíbulas abiertas.

Enseguida que atravesó el portal, Lisbon se levanto para cerrar con llave, mientras Jane tomaba el control de la luz para ensombrecer un poco la habitación, luego acomodándose en los almohadones.

Teresa abrió un par de botones de su camisa, para dejar expuesto su ropa interior de encaje negro a la vista, se soltó los cabellos, cayendo en una cascada castaña de ondulaciones, y camino con paso seductor mirándolo intensamente.

Jane trago saliva al ver cuales eran sus intenciones, y al ver que sexy se veía, no pudo controlar su cuerpo. Ella apoyo sus rodillas a los costados de las piernas de el, hasta ubicarse encima de su falda. Ambos en contacto intimo dejaron escapar un gemido al unisono. Ella lo estaba torturando. LO miraba mientras mordía su labio inferior, ambos con pupilas dilatadas, y ella sintiéndolo despertar rígidamente entre sus piernas. Mas gemidos de placer. EL consultor no pudo aguantarse mas, y la tomo de la nuca y las caderas apretándola contra si,y dirigiendo su boca hacia la de ella, devorándola con todo lo que tenia, lenguas saboreando la otra, labios rozando con firmeza, suaves y calientes, dientes mordiendo músculos, respiraciones y gemidos en una melodía de lujuria, besos húmedos en cuellos, y lóbulos de orejas mordiéndose con desesperación, gemidos amplificados. Manos por todos lados. Pechos, vientres, espaldas, y nalgas, apretándose piel contra piel, deslizando una contra otra, piel de seda. Músculos contrayéndose, piernas entre lazadas. Caderas sintiendo la excitación del uno y el otro. Sonidos de placer en aumento.

El la levanto ágilmente y ella encadeno sus piernas en sus caderas. Ambos perdidos entre besos de fuego, llegaron a su habitación, y se dejaron caer entre las sabanas de terciopelo oscuras. Se aparto a un suspiro, se quedaron ambos con sus miradas clavadas el uno con el otro, y entro en ella. UN gruñido gutural se escapo de el, y ella comenzó a gemir y retorcerse. Sus piernas en sus caderas, movimientos frenéticos de ellas, ambos con miradas de enamorados. Manos entrelazadas encima de la cabeza de ella. Embistiéndola como una bestia. Bocas intentando traspasar todos los sentimientos que quería decirle uno al otro. Hacia tanto tiempo que todo aquello estaba embotellado, que no pudieron lograr contenerse. AL terminar ambos se miraron con ojos brillosos, sin querer perder aquella conexión física.

Ambos proclamando el amor por el otro. Aquello no fue mas que el comienzo de una maratón. Sabia que el apartamento iba a estar desolado hasta al menos las dos de la madrugada, así que aprovecharon su hambre por el otro, para seguir manifestando las fantasías que todo ese tiempo tenían en secreto.

Luego de la segunda vez, ya se había convertido completamente en un ritmo sereno, y en movimientos acordes. El trabajando cada parte de su cuerpo, y susurrándole palabras de adoración.

No la escucharon regresar, ya que ambos habían caído rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo, ella encima de su cuerpo.

Amy no quería ver nada que la traumara de por vida, así que solo tomo un vaso de agua y se fue a dormir. Sonriendo para si, como su vida había cambiado completamente solo en unos meses, y ahora era perfecta, aun mas al imaginarse como aquello iba solo a mejorar.

Epilogo

4 años después

Era el gran día, ella estaba nerviosa, no sabia que iba a depararle el futuro, pero al menos sabia que sus seres queridos iban a estar junto a ella.

Alizo su vestido, controlo su maquillaje y cabello, y vio que nada estaba fuera de lugar, era hora, era el momento que cambiaría su futuro.

\- Elizabeth! Daniel!bajen que vamos a llegar tarde!, como siempre terminaba a lo bajo

Ambos niños de unos 4 años bajaban las escaleras haciendo una carrera, completamente adorables.

Daniel con su traje pequeño de tres piezas azul marino, sus cabellos ondulados castaños algo largos, y los ojos del color de su padre, con la tez de piel de su con un vestido blanco de mangas cortas estilo blusa y detalles delicados de encaje del mismo tono, pecas por sus brazos,y rostro, con los grandes ojos del color de su madre, y cabellos dorados recogidos en una media cola largos y con bucles.

-ahi están!, quedaron preciosos! Ahora por favor manténganse limpios, o su madre me va matar, decía mientras ambos reían con picardía. Tomo a Lizzy en sus brazos que a pesar de ambos tener la misma edad era mas pequeña, y a Daniel de la mano.

-Vengan, su madre y hermana nos están esperando

Ambos eléctricos, corrían hacia la puerta de la camioneta familiar, para desaparecer dentro.

-ahh de donde habrán salido tan diablillos… suerte que no esta Teresa! O lo habría dejado preparado para un insulto

Ella no podía calmar sus nervios, se puso su túnica negra y su sombrero, parecía una juez! Que diablos!, intento echar un vistazo por si encontraba a su familia, pero eran demasiado las personas que habían concurrido.

Sintió una mano en su hombro que la asusto, y enseguida volteo para descubrir a quien pertenecía.

-Danielle no me asustes as… madre! Decía deleitándose enseguida y abrazándola.

-veo que esta todo bajo control!,solo tranquilízate, si cariño, vamos a estar todos para gritar cuando sea tu turno!

-madre por favor, al menos no me avergüencen, decía con una sonrisa que expresaba lo contrario

-bien, al menos yo me voy a controlar! No te preocupes, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu padre, o hermanos… o tus tíos!, ellos si que les gusta llamar la atención!

-madre! Ahora si me estas poniendo mas nerviosa

-era broma! Ya les advertí que no te avergonzaran.. ah!por cierto estas hermosa!te has convertido en toda una adulta!, decía ahora llenándose de lágrimas sus ojos, y secándoselos enseguida para que no la viera en ese estado lamentable, perdona…. Son las hormonas

-mami, no culpes a las hormonas solo, y no llores, voy a visitarlos todos los días!, recuerda que voy a estar cerca!. Y aparte… vas a tener las manos bien ocupadas con tres niños y un recién nacido!decía guiñándole un ojo.

-pero Patrick es el mas revoltoso de los tres, decía dedicándose una sonrisa

-Amy sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de vos!, eres ahora la médica de la familia!

-demasiado peso! Sonreían ambas, gracias madre, te amo!

-yo también hija!, ahora, voy a ver si encuentro el resto de la manada! Deben estar por llegar!

Vos tranquila si, es tu día!

Cuando salio de nuevo al parque donde se celebraba el evento, vio a dos niños corriendo hacia ella y un hombre mirándola con adoración detrás de ellos.

-Mami!dijeron al unisono,mientras la rodeaban con sus pequeños brazos.

-Hola mami!decía su esposo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Patrick! Decía golpeándole el hombro, contrólate!

EL largaba una carcajada, mientras levantaba a Lizzy de nuevo en sus brazos.

-estas preciosa! Bueno no es noticia, pero cada vez brillas mas, que tal un cuart…

-Jane!, que has hecho y donde esta mi esposo?

-mm necesitas clave de comprobación? Decía acercándose a ella, y tomando su boca en la de el. Siempre el tiempo se paraba para ambos cuando se besaban o hacían el amor.

-uacala! Los mellizos exclamaban al ver a sus padres dándose un beso húmedo.

Ambos se apartaban sonriendoles.

-Algún día no les va a parecer mas asqueroso bebes!

Ahora que les parece si vamos a nuestros asientos, creo que esta por comenzar la ceremonia. Decía tomándole de la mano a su esposa y ella a Daniel.

El resto de la familia Lisbon, y sus amigos y colegas, agitaban manos, daban abrazos breves, y besos de mejilla, esperando que su querida Amy recibiera su flamante diploma.

Fin!


End file.
